


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Child Murder, Comfort/Angst, Dubious af, Five Nights At Freddys, Ghosts, Holy shit look at dese tags, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Sequel to Run Aways, Slow Romance, Torture, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed fine, but it was too good to be true. Shit happens, and people die. 'Its going to get better,' he thought to himself, but the day always begged to differ.<br/>[ Sequel to my fanfiction 'Run Aways', read that here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/3496664 ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Downfall of Our Lives

A/N : Yosh! This is my sequel to Run Aways, you can read that here ---> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3496664

Anyway, i don't know how many chapters this will be but im going to hope that it''s gonna be long :) I enjoy writing these!

On another note, i still have hope for FNAF 4. Anyone else?

[Other Important information on this snazz: The little end of the story last time will be answered pretty quick in this one, as stated in my update chapter on Run Aways. Although it is answered pretty quick, there's more behind it than you may think. I wanted to focus more on relationship for a while, and i still have to decide if i want to write them doing the do. I also still have no idea where i want this story to go but i know where i want it to end. Chapters are DEFINATELY NOT COMING OUT EVERY DAY LIKE LAST TIME!!!! I will try to make these update quick but my mind is all gibberish and junk, although ill do my best :)]

[Also: Someone should so fanart of this/Run aways :0 ]//

 

_**Chapter One: Downfall of Our Lives** _

 

   It wouldn't have worried him at first. He was his own man, he could do whatever he wanted. He usually got out of work around six or seven at night, and he would come straight back to hang out with Mike. It was like that for a while, until Scott started to come home later and later. He had just suspected he was out getting drinks or something, you know, shit like that. But worry clung to Mike when he woke up the next day, and despite it being three in the afternoon, there was no sign of him.

 He tried to not let it get to him. 'He probably just came back when i was sleeping', he told himself. But in the back of his mind, he felt the itch of something worse.

  Something like this had never happened to him before. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, go look around the small town that they resided in or drive the half hour to the city and look there. It had been over twenty four hours, after all, and that wasn't just 'i'm going for a drink, ill see you later' kind of thing. He tried to remember back to when his brother went 'missing', it had only been two hours of him not coming home that his mom had called the police, and it turns out he was lost. 'This isn't the same,' his mind told him. 'He's a fucking adult, stop being so worried.'

 But when sundown came that day, Mike's own itchy nervousness had caused him to leave, and look for Scott.

  He checked his work, the local bars, shops, anywhere where he had gone before. Of course, to Mikes intimate hatred none of his sources had seen Scott for at least ten hours or so, so its been a while.

  _Where could he have gone?_

 Mike drove around the city for a while. Then he drove through the nearby small towns, looking for any clue of where he went.

 'Maybe he left you." His mind told him.

 This caused him to frown. He wouldn't do that, not after everything they went through. Right? 

  He shook the thought from his mind as the darkening sky shimmered a small light on one of the alleyways.

 There was a body there, which took Mike only five seconds to confirm that it was Scott. He quickly parked his car on the side of the road, and ran twards him. "SCOTT!" He yelled, sprinting to the wall he sat against. "Scott?" He asked again, looking at the closed eyes of his friend. "Damn it! Scott, wake up!"

 "Huh?"

 "Jesus, you had me worried." Mike sighed, and hugged him. "Why are you down here?"

 "Down where? Where are we?"

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

  "So...you dont remember anything? Anything at all?"

  "Leaving work, but that was it."

  Scott shrugged. "I must've been drunk and not remembered it. Im really sorry."

  Mike looked down and frowned. "Just don't scare me like that again okay?"

  Scott wrapped his arms around Mike and kissed his forehead. "I promise. Dont be mad at me."

  "I'm not mad." He smiled and rested his head on the taller mans chest. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

 "You worry too much. Im not just going to disappear. I love you."

 "I love you too."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

 The next few days were quiet, and uneventful. Mike stayed home, mostly playing Final Fantasy VI, and of course sleeping. He did like sleeping after all. But some nights, in the middle of his peaceful sleep, he would be awoken by the sound of a door closing and footsteps coming through the house with the strong scent of alcohol radiating through the walls. Every Time this happened, Mike would get up and find Scott, most likely drunk, passed out on the floor. In the morning, Mike would wake up and all would be normal though, and every time he asked, Scott would deny anything like that ever happened. It began to race questions through his mind, on whether or not Scott was telling the truth.

 "Listen dude." Mike began. "We need to talk."

 "Sure, about what?"

 "About you coming home in the middle of the night drunk."

 "..."

 "Listen, i get it, but you can't _lie_ about it."

 "I'm not lying."

 "Scott, unless i'm having really lucid dreams, then you are."

 "Just....stop bringing it up, please."

 "No! Are you...seeing someone? Or are you just getting shit faced because you hate me?"

 "Please, just....stop. Thats not it."

 "Then fucking tell me!"

 "Mikey, i dont wanna talk about it."

 "Why? I want to know what's going on!"

 "I DONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON OKAY!?... I leave work, and then i wake up....somewhere where i'm not _supposed_ to be. I wake up smelling like shit in an alleyway or outside somewhere completely fucking _lost_. And everytime i feel a terrible feeling that i did something really really bad. I recognize places ive never been to before, and i feel dread when it happens. I'm terrified, im fucking terrified, and i didn't want you to know."

 "Scott...how long has this been going on?"

 "Since we left the hospital."

 "Jesus christ."

 "Please just...don't hate me."

 "I dont hate you" Mike began to sound more sad then upset, "I'm worried. You should have told me."

 Scott sat at the table and put his hands over his face and sighed loudly. "I'm scared," he whimpered. "Somethings happening to me."

 Mike frowned and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the other man from behind. "Just...it will all be okay," Mike whispered. "And ill make _sure_ of it."


	2. Some Nights I Stay Up [Having Terrible Nightmares]

_A/N:_ Whoop, first chapter ollie outie! I procrastinated so hard on writing that but im SO relieved i got it up and about. Seriously, can i write fanfictions for a living? 

[Also: I have one more quarter of this school year left, in which im going to fail and probably either get held back for or have to make up in my senior year, so chapters arent gonna come out quick at all. (I just want school to be over, im done honestly) So apologies for that.]

 

_**Chapter Two: Some Nights I Stay Up [Having Terrible Nightmares]** _

 

 __ It was a quiet night after that. They proceeded to eat something, then curled up in the bed and snuggled for a while, before falling into sweet dreams.

 Or what was supposed to be sweet dreams.

 It was a haze, most of it at least. At first, he heard screams of people, children, maybe. But it was soon quieted. The black blur that was his vision had came into a sharper image, which was most definitely a broken down place whatever it was. He noticed by looking around that the boxes said 'Extra Space Storage' on it, so Mike had guessed it was a storage facility. Upon getting up, he noticed he felt weak, a kind of weak he had never felt before. But, he toughed through it, and looked around.

 In front of him to his left was a fire pit, with the low glim of flame. Around him were boxes, all from the same name brand or whatever it was. It blocked his vision from the right, and the left, but he noticed they didn't go all the way to the back wall on the left side, so he cautiously left his boxed corner to go and see if there was a way around. As he walked further twards the small opening, he noticed another dim light coming through from the corner. But his feeling of safety was quickly replaced by the sounds of weeping, sobbing, and other noises you would find if you were right next to someone being tortured. 

 Mike halted himself, and strained his ears to listen.

 "Dont.....it......will be okay, you'll all.....saved...." Was all Mike could make out in a dark, raspy voice over the cries and pleads. 

 Silently, he turned the corner to peek around.

 The light was dim and it was hard to see, but he could make out several bodies.

 There was five smaller bodies, very small, definately kids. There were four extremely large ones, at least seven foot tall. They reminded him of the animatronics at Freddy Fazbears, but these were definitely not the same. And there was one, sitting behind the dim light bulb that swung on top of their heads on a thin wire, and it looked familiar...eerily familiar, although the voice was not one he recognized.

 The eerie man suddenly stopped talking to the five small figures, and chuckled. "Well, well, looks like we have an eavesdropper," He said darkly, standing up from his crouched position. The cries suddenly stopped, and it became a silence that he had never felt before. It seemed like ages before the man turned his head around, and revealed pure black, bleeding eyes and a broken face like Mike had never seen on anyone before. This made his entire heart stop as he gazed into the empty eyes.

  And then a loud, ear-destroying  _screech_ bellowed through the place he was in, and images showed in his eyes like a slideshow going to fast. Flashes of yellow, red, and other indistinguishable colors flashed in pictured that he could not make out, and the place lit up for a split second, and he saw it.

 Bodies. So many bodies. Although it was only for a second, they were reaching out to him. Arms dislocated and heads spent in directions unfathomable. Blood seeped through the concrete ground and made the color of the walls a deep red. It was the most horrific sight he had ever seen, and will ever see.

"SAVE THEM."

 

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** _

 

  Gasp.

  Mike sat up, drenched in a cold sweat, still laying in his bed. Scott was curled next to him, hugging around Mike's arm, clinging like a lost puppy. This calmed him slightly, but the images flashed through his head once again.

'Save them? Save who?' Mike thought to himself, replacing a small pillow in place of his arm for Scott as he got up from the warm bed and proceeded to quietly exit the room. The kitchen clock displayed 4:44 AM, even though it had felt like an eternity since he had laid down to sleep. 'Good as time as any,' Mike growled, going to the bathroom to take a shower and try and wake himself up more.

 

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

 

  It was almost six when he had finally exited the shower, his hair wet and sticking to his face. He put on one of Scott's shirt, as it was in the bathroom and none of his clothes were to be found at that moment, and a random pair of boxers that he couldnt identify whose they were. He flipped on the kitchen light and sat at the counter, looking through day-old newspaper when something caught his eye.

 "Extra Space Storage! Climate controlled storage facility!"

 He had never seen that ad before, he had never even heard of a place like that. His mind flashed images he would have rather forgotten as he read the ad further.

 "...Fazbear Entertainment Reviewed, 7/10!...."

  What?

 "....It was a good, secure place, Fazbear CEO says. "Cozy place for four of our old animatronics to stay until we have room!"..."


	3. Sweetheart?

A/N: OH MY GOD. GUYS. FNAF MOVIE BY WARNER BROS. I screamed when i found out this was actually happening. Soon, i predict maybe early 2016 there will be a Five Nights at Freddys movie on our screens. God bless America amirite!?

 Anyway, this story is going to get good, i promise. I honestly don't even care what anyone thinks at this point [although good reviews and constructive criticism always help] im going to do my best. 

 [Also, my mom is going over the top and scheduling meetings with my teachers to discuss my grades and how they can 'help me', so my apologies if these are a little more spaced out and written fastly.]

 

**_Chapter Three: Sweetheart?_**

 

"You really dont have to." "I want to." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Ill see you later then."

 Mike sat in the drivers seat of his car and he glared at Scott, who leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips before exiting, and walking into his work place.

 He had promised he would pick him up from work, instead of Scott either getting a ride home or walking because it wasn't that far of a walk and he basically insisted. He wanted to make sure nothing happened again, and to make sure that he would be okay.

 Mike sat in the parking lot of the pizzeria for a few moments before driving off and heading back home. It was going to be another long and boring day.

 And it was. Quiet, stupid, and lonely. He had gotten the newspaper on his way home and looked for any more coincidences from his dreams like the night before. He, even with all his techniques on how to remember, he couldn't pinpoint what the dream was about anymore. He knew about the shitty storage place, of course, he had written it down. But the rest was a haze in the back of his mind, and he couldn't remember if it was a good or bad thing at this point.

 So, after a while of failing to recall the dream or any other details, he resided into going back to sleep. He had woken up extremely early, anyway, and there was no way that was enough sleep for anybody. So, walking slowly to his room,setting his alarm for seven, he wrapped himself in the covers of Scott's bed, _their_ bed, and fell asleep.

  _BEEP_.

 The alarm clock screamed loud noises into his dreams as he awoke, scared to half to death and he was pretty sure he shit himself. Why cant they make pretty sounding alarms?

 He pounded the clock and stopped the alarm, rubbing his eyes. He unwrapped himself from the burrito of blankets he had buried himself in and noticed he slept for a good six hours, which he rarely got anymore, so he smiled to himself as he walked back into the kitchen.

 Okay, maybe eight hours.

 It was nine at night. 

 "What the fuck?" Mike growled, looking at the kitchen clock. "No way, i set the alarm."

 To double check, he looked outside.

 Darkness crowded the streets as the streetlights came into full view, the only thing illuminating the scary looking roads other than other houses and businesses.

 "But i..." He whispered, grabbing his car keys and running out the door. He was supposed to pick Scott up at seven, and it was nine, and he still wasn't home. It was happening, whatever _it_   was, and it let dread deep down into his body like an earthquake. It wasn't that far of a walk, maybe fifteen minutes to their house from the pizza place that brought back too many bad memories, theres no reason he shouldn't be here.

 He quickly got into his car and drove down to the pizzeria. Of course, as he arrived, it was just closing up. The place didnt stay open very late on week days.

 He saw the janitor in the building and knocked on the glass of the locked door. The man looked over, and opened the door slightly. "We're closed," he said, heading to close the door again. "I know." Mike growled. "Do you know when Scott left? Or where he said he was going?" The man looked at Mike, confused ad shrugged. "I dunno a Scott." "Tall guy, black hair, usually pretty nice to everyone." The man scrunched up his nose. "Bad description. Hes a total ass."

 Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure...do you know where he went or not?"

 "He said he was going to meet an old friend."

 "What? Did he say who?"

 "No, and i don't know who you are, so please just leave dude."

 Mike growled and walked quickly back to his car and sat in the drivers seat for a few minutes, thinking.

 First, he has blackouts, then a dream that apparently has some sort of realism to it, now this guy not only saying Scott was an asshole, but said he was going to meet an old friend.

 "Fuck." Mike sighed, backing up out of the parking lot.

  "This shit has got to stop happening to me."

 


	4. Im Not Asleep, But im Not Awake

Authors Note A/N: Okay so i guess i lied, and chapters will be pretty right-after-each other-y. I finally made the plan for this to have five-six chapters so its almost over. The last chapter is going to be REALLY long [or so i plan] and trust me, if you have followed this series it will make you cry. The ending isn't going to be happy or good in any way, i know this for a fact. So, get your tissues ready, chapter five/six is on its way. [I havent decided yet, i could just make one extra long ass chapter, which is what im probably going to do!] Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED!

 [HABIT will speak "IN ALL CAPS" Like always. This does not imply he is yelling. Another thing is thoughts are in '  ' and spoken words are " ".]

 

_**Chapter Four: I'm Not Asleep, But im Not Awake**_

 

"Mike?"

 'I can't see.'

 "Uh, hello?"

 'It smells in here.'

 "Is anyone here? Where am i?"

 'It smells _really_ bad.'

 He hovered his hands to the wall in the pitch black room, walking amongst the side. He hissed as he fell through a door that was creaked open and the bright light hit his eyes. He didnt even notice it was there.

 "Ow..."

 He was outside. It was sometime at night, but the street lights were piercing.

 Slowly, he walked outside the building he was in and looked around. 'I have no idea where i am.' He thought, smiling, but frowning at the same time out of fear. 'It happened again.'

 "NOT SO FAST." A voice came from behind him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. 

 Quickly, he turned around and stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a smack.

 "JESUS, CALM DOWN."

 Scott adjusted his vision to see the man in front of him. He knew who that was.

 "Why are you here?!" He growled, standing himself back up. "Why am i here?!"

 "YOU," Habit opened his arms with a smile. "CAME TO ME."

 "I did not!" He growled, turning his back, and beginning to walk away from the house.

 "JUST WAIT." Habit said, putting his arms back at his side. "IM NOT HERE TO KILL YOU. YOU CAME FOR MY HELP, REMEMBER?"

 "No, i dont."

 "THIS IS EXACTLY WHY YOU NEED ME. YOU...CAN'T FUNCTION. THERES SOME SERIOUS SHIT GOING ON WITH YOU, I'LL TELL YOU THAT." He laughed, pulling a knife from his pocket. "YOU NEED ANSWERS, DON'T YOU?" "I... yeah." "I CAN HELP YOU." Scott stopped walking and turned around. "How?" 

 "THATS FOR LATER. BUT I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HAVING THE BLACKOUTS." 

 "You can't possibly know that."

 Habit grinned and waved his knife at Scott.

 "HE'S GOING TO KILL EVERYONE YOU KNOW AND LOVE, AND I THINK WE BOTH KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT."

 "Whos he? Who the fuck are you talking about?"

 Habit shook his head. "FOLLOW MY ORDERS, NOT BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO, BUT...BECAUSE YOU WANT TO." He laughed again, his voice menacingly cold and hollow. Scott looked to the ground, and thought about it. "I..i dont even know whats going on. You tried to kill me." "THAT WAS BEFORE," He said, taking a step to Scott and putting a hand on his shoulder. "DO YOU WANT TO KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE, AND...HIM ALIVE TOO?" Scott nodded. "THEN YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT I SAY."

 

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** _

 

  It was getting darker, fast. 

 Even though it was only nine at night, it was becoming almost pitch black out on the roads, and the street lights did little to nothing.

 "Be okay," Mike whispered to himself. "Please be fucking okay."

 He sped down the road, back to his house, just to make sure that he didn't somehow get home while he was out. He yearned to come home and find him in bed, or in the bathroom, or maybe he was there the whole time. But his heart dropped as he ran through his door and realized that even though he had hoped, he wasn't there. There were no signs of Scott, no notes or anything, just an empty, lonely apartment.

 'Fuck.'

 He growled and put his hands over his face as he paced through the dining room. "What do i do?" He muttered to himself. "I...i don't..."

 '...Extra Space Storage!'

 What?

 '...climate controlled...'

 Flashes of images suddenly popped up in Mike's mind once again.

 He felt something new this time, though, instead of the terrible dread he had felt last time, he felt fear. He felt like he needed to fight or flight this time, like the danger was so immediate that it would take him down right then and there.

 'Go.' His mind echoed. 'Check.'

 He stood for a moment, then grabbed his keys and the newspaper and ran out of his apartment and to his car. 

 

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **


	5. Es Tut Mir Leid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't preread what i write so if it sux its not my fault xD

Authors Note A/N: Thanks to **everyone** who kept up with this series and continued to be extra awesome! There is going to be a one-off parody type chapter after this featuring Mike and PG! XD [You'll understand later] Anyway, i LEGIT cried while i was writing this. Why must i write such sad fanfictions? i don't know, i guess i just like seeing my OTP's in terrible situations where they get the shit beat out of them. Although i am nowhere near done with writing fanfics about PG and Mike i'm probably going to take a break for a while after this but i already have so many ideas for another long fanfic. So yeah, **thanks again everybody!** //

_[Recommended Song Playlist if you wanna cry a lot:_

_William Fitzsimmons- I don't feel it anymore_

_Coldplay-42_

_Coldplay- Dont Panic!_

_Red- Already Over]_

_[When you get done reading this will make sense but heres a sad thought to think about: It ended the way it started, Mike with nothing.]_

 

**_ Final Act: [Es Tut Mir Leid](https://www.google.com/search?q=Es+Tut+Mir+Leid&oq=Es+Tut+Mir+Leid&aqs=chrome..69i57j69i59l2.1767j0j7&sourceid=chrome&es_sm=93&ie=UTF-8)_**

 

   Worry flooded his body as the images still insisted to come back full force with terrible feelings of dread and anger. Anger, he didn't know why he felt it, but his mind reassured him he would probably find out.

   He clutched the newspaper in his hand and slowed down to read the address of which the place was located on. _'9435 Holmes Rd'_ It read, the ink becoming harder to read as the paper was wrinkled by the wind. 'Nine four three five Holmes road,' Mike repeated into his mind. '9435 Holmes fucking road.'

  Mike threw the newspaper down in the back of the car and stepped on the pedal. By now, he was going at least 40, even when the speed limit was 25. He didn't care, though, because something was definitely going on. Something _bad_.

  As he sped down the road, and through the turns and crevices for shortcuts in the small towns, the newspaper flew out from the back window and onto the ground. He looked back and cursed, hoping that he would remember the address and street name so he didn't have to wonder the town's ugly darkness in search of it. He felt like he needed to get there now.

 And he did.

 He found it. He almost flew right past it, but when he saw the rust building's sign he knew he had finally made it.

 There was a fence around most of the place, but there was a gate that was wide open and said 'Welcome'. He parked his car on the side of the road and ran out of it, looking at the building in particular. It looked normal, like any storage place would be. There were individual little keeps that required locks, and others were bigger, and then there were two separate buildings that seemed to be on its own. Whilst looking, he noticed that one of the large seperate ones had a sign. 'Fazbear Entertainment Employee's only' was painted onto a wooden plank and was held to the door with the chain and abnormally large lock attached to it. Mike walked over to it and pulled on the lock to see if it would open, but instead of opening the entire chain fell to the ground along with the sign. It was cut.

 As the chain fell to the ground, Mike's heart skipped a beat. 'Why would someone already be in here?' his mind redirected. 'i knew it, i knew it, i knew it."

 Slowly he pulled open the large brown, rusty metal door. Upon its opening, a terrible smell hit him; like a million dead rats were set on fire. That kind of disgusting, putrid smell. he gagged and covered his nose with his hand and opened the door enough to squeeze himself through. The small amount of light that came into the pitch dark storage facility wasn't enough to get around, so Mike hugged the wall to the left and right to try and find a light switch. For a few minutes, he fumbled around, his heart racing. 'Do i want to know what's there when i turn this on?' He thought to himself. 'No,' his mind replied to itself. 'We should go.'

 However, it was then he felt the plastic-ish bulge of a light switch on the fall. He held it between his fingers for a moment before holding his breath and turning it on.

 He heard a metal zap as some light must have turned on. He hesitantly turned around and was faced with a singular bulb swinging in the middle of the room. He let out a sigh as he saw nothing, save for the concrete walls and a door to his right.

 Door.

 He looked to the door, and examined it. It wasn't closed, oh no, it had to be just creaked open. There was no light protruding from the room, but as the still silence pierced his ears he heard it. The muffled talking and harsh whispers, and other noises he couldn't pinpoint.

 Fight or flight senses overtook his body as his nerves shook involuntary. he stood, his back to the light switched and frowned. 

 He had to _know_.

 Slowly, he stepped to the door, trying to sound as quiet as possible. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, and his mind to explode. As he approached the door, he slid it open slightly more, as it made a horrible loud creak. The muffled voices stopped as Mike stood as still as a turtle, his body ready to run as fast as he could right back into his car and home once again.

 His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could make out lights. However, boxes covered most of his vision as he saw a way around them, noticing that whatever the source of light was, it was coming from behind them. The voices didn't return, instead it was a terrible silence that would make anyone go deaf. However, Mike forced his body to slowly move into the terrifying looking room, and step behind the boxes. He hid behind the corner of them, waiting for whoever was in the room to forget they heard anything and continue to talk. But they didnt. It was silent.

 'You were just hearing things.' Mike's mind promised him. 'Just go.'

 And he did. He stepped slowly around the boxes.

 The light was coming from what was similar to the other room he was just in. It hung above, this time, it was caged with what looked to be a metal jail cell looking thing. It was dim, but it reached to most of the room, save for the corners which were still shrouded in darkness. What Mike noticed next was the blood. Blood covered the room, walls, floor,  _ceiling_ , all of it. It looked like someone had came in here and poured leaky dark red paint all over. Then he noticed the animatronics. There were four that he had rarely seen, except for...in a video he would rather not recall. they were facing the ground with their heads off and on the ground, and something coming from where the head should have been, but he was unable to make it out. The other four animatronics which he knew resided next to them, except torn apart and broken looking. And then next to them in the corner was a...boy. Statue, maybe. He held a sign that said _Balloons_! and a metal red and yellow one in the other hand. He was the only normal looking thing in the room it seemed.

 And then...him.

 "Scott?" Mike asked, stepping forward. 

 The man hesitated then turned around. "Huh?"

 Mike walked closer to him for a hug, or something, but then he noticed it. Scott was covered head to feet in it, the blood, and it definitely wasn't his. In one of his hands he held a machete of some sort, its steel blade covered in only what Mike could make out as flesh. It smelled really bad here.

 "Wh...what are you doing?" Mike asked, backing up. "What are you doing here?"

 Scott looked to the ground and then back with a slight smile. "I dont know."

 Mike looked around, the smell beginning to be too much as he covered his nose once again. "Who...who did you kill? Who was it?"

 "I didn't kill anyone, i _promise_."

 Scott smiled and took a few steps to Mike. he opened his arms and laughed, dropping the knife onto a pile of...something. "Are you scared?" He asked, his voice deep and unnerving. "Are you scared of me?"

 Mike backed up and frowned. "You're fucking terrifying me right now! What in the fuck happened here!?"

 Scott laughed and turned around, going to the animatronics and pointing to them. "I'm doing what i couldn't finish before."

 "Y-You're not Scott, are you?" Mike murmured, backing up to the door.

 "Of course i'm Scott, _honey_." He said darkly, grabbing the arm of Mike tightly. "Don't you _love_ me?"

 He shook his head and squirmed. "D-dont fucking touch me! You're not Scott!" 

 'Scott' laughed and easily pinned Mike against the wall beside the door, reaching over to close it and knock boxes in front of it. "Okay, so i'm not Scott." He chuckled, beginning to become too close for comfort. "But i technically am." 

 Mike jumped when he felt hands going too close to his 'downstairs' area. He growled and tried to bring up his legs to kick, but was easily overpowered. "Stop!" Mike yelled, trying to run away, run out, for his dear life as the man above him touched certain places he wished he wouldn't have. "Oh, come on," the man grinned. "It's not that bad. Shut up."

 Mike noticed his eyes. Instead of the ice blue color they usually were, they were a dark purple while everything else was black. He knew _exactly_ who this was. 

 "Vincent! Stop!"

 His eyes widened for a moment as he stepped back. "How did you recognize me?"

 Mike shook his head and growled. "Because i know a fucking asshole when i see one."

 Vincent stared for a moment before laughing and turning around. "Good eye, Mike! i see you haven't changed a bit."

 He began to walk twards the animatronics again and swirled himself round to look back. "Well, wait for a minute, HABIT will be here any second and we can get on with the show!"

 "W..what show?" He growled again. "What the fuck are you planning?"

 "Oh, dear Mike," Vincent said, his tone becoming fake-sad. "Didn't you get the nightmare package i sent you? Thats the show." 

 "What? How did you make me have fucking nightmares?! How the fuck are you here?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SCOTT?!"

 Vincent put a finger to his mouth. "Shut the fuck up, all will be explained."

 He began. "Well, i put those nightmares into your head so you would know where to go...i made you set your alarm to nine while making you think you set it to seven, just so i could take control of this asshole one last time without you interfering once again..." He stopped to think for a moment before continuing. "Oh! And i also have collected my pawns while poor Scotty was asleep." "P..pawns?" "Oh, you know, kids." "Where are they? What did you fucking do to them?!" "You're looking at them." Vincent stepped to the side and pointed to the animatronics.

 Oh, thats what that was. Dead kids.

 "And you did this all....with...Scott's body?" 

 "You're getting it now!"

 "You do fucking realize what you've done right?! When i get you out of him...he's so fucked."

 Vincent laughed. "What makes you think you can get me out of here? How would you even do that, kiddo? Because not to burst your bubble, you're not leaving here alive." "Oh, i'm going to get you out of him," Mike smiled angrily. "And i'm going to fucking kill you again." This made Vincent laugh again, his distorted voice sounding like it came straight from hell. "Oh, dream high but not that high," He spat in between his laughs. 

 "WHAT DID I MISS?" Habit came through the door, pushing it open with one swoop and a kick of a box. 

 "Oh nothing, just a little argument between me and our puzzle piece."

 Habit grinned and shut the door with a harsh clang, then proceeded to step into the blood covered room. "OH, SO YOU FINALLY MADE IT HERE!" He clapped once and walked over to Vincent. "WELL, IT SEEMS WE'RE READY. SHOULD WE START..." He made a movement with his hands, pointing to the animatronics, to Mike, then back. Vincent nodded as Habit proceeded to take the heads of the toy animatronics, setting them on their rightful places. Vincent walked over to Mike and grabbed his shoulder, his strength out matching what Scott could have pulled off, but it was enough to be more forceful than he could have evaded. He hissed and walked behind Vincent involuntary.

 He brought him to the middle of the room, right below the light that was in some sort of cage, and threw him gently to the ground below it. Mike grunted from the pain of hitting his head and sat up. "What are you p-planning?!" he growled. "What are you going to do with me?"

 "WELL, SORRY TO BREAK YOUR SPIRITS, BUT YOUR GONNA DIE." Habit chuckled. "I PROMISE THAT SINCE YOU CAME TO US VOLUNTARILY, WE WONT MAKE IT TOO PAINFUL."

 "Fuck you." 

 Habit frowned and rolled his eyes. 

 "Fuck. You." Mike repeated again. "You're not going to fucking kill me you dick!"

 Habit stood above Mike as Vincent continued to put the heads back on the animatronics. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR LEGS. THEN, I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR ARMS. THEN I'M GONNA GUT YOU LIKE A FISH AND WATCH YOU BLEED OUT. AND I CAN MAKE IT SO IT TAKES A WHILE. SO, SINCE YOU SAID THAT, YOU DON'T GET A FUN DEATH. HMP." He made a pouty face and crossed his arms, but then proceeded to laugh.

 As soon as the heads were on the animatronics, Vincent smiled and turned back to Habit and Mike. "Okay, Mikey," he said, his hands on his hips. "This is where you come in. Theres a really special place for you in this posse." Vincent glared at Habit, who went around to the other side of the boxes and came back carrying a suit that he knew he had seen before. It was dirtier this time, but he had seen its face before. "Golden...Freddy?" Mike murmured, crawling backwards in an attempt to get away from it. 

 Habit set it down in front of where Mike was, and proceeded to make a gesture for Mike to get in.

 "I'm...i'm not fucking getting into that! It'll kill me!"

 "Thats the point." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Don't make me **_force_   **you in there."

 Mike's eyes widened as he looked up at the two bigger men who were stepping closer to him.

 

  _'Is this the end?'_

 

Vincent picked up Mike, carrying him in his arms and sat him on top of the Golden Freddy suit. Mike started to hyperventilate, kick and squirm trying his best to get away from the certain doom that would be awaiting him inside. These things had skeletons and wires, which would certainly pierce his body and fry him up like a burger. Vincent growled and took him by the neck, pinning him to the ground. He slowly positioned Mike so that he would slide into the suit, slide into the skeleton slide into certain death. He tried to scream, tried to yell, but his hand was too overpowering to get any sound before him.

 He closed his eyes.

  _'Just...try not to focus on the pain,'_ his mind said quietly. _'Sleep.'_

One more inch down and he would have been dead. But he felt nothing.

 Mike took the chance and opened his eyes. He noticed that the grip that had held him down was now looser as he saw Vincent looking over to something by the door. Glancing to Habit, he noticed he was too.

 What was over there?

 "You...you're dead," Vincent growled. "I made sure you couldn't come back to me, you...you couldn't..."

 Habit gave Vincent a scared glance, then he backed up into the corner. "This isnt _my_ fault," He muttered. 

 Vincent stood up and backed up from Mike's vision. He tried to look up to see what was to terrible, and he noticed it...

 There were five white figures by the door. They were see-through and had grey tears coming from their ghostly black eyes.

 "What?" Mike whispered. "What are you?" 

 One came from the middle as the four others stayed behind. The one that had separated itself began to walk in the general direction of Mike, so he tried to back himself up, hoping that the thing wouldn't be able to get him.

 Instead, the ghost-or, whatever it was- walked right past Mike. Mike's eyes were opened wide in horror as he turned around as best he could to see what was going on.

 "DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME." Vincent yelled darkly, his voice seemingly distorting. He waved a knife at the thing, but it didn't stop, and he noticed. He began to move away from the end of the room and began to avoid the child, who persistently pursued him, whispering something Mike couldn't make out. "GO AWAY FROM ME," Vincent yelled, still hopelessly slashing his knife. "YOU CANT." But all the warnings and all the threats, the ghostly child still pursued him. And it came down where if he went backwards, he would end up in the arms of four of them. And if he walked forward...well, he would end up in the one's arms. There was no escape. 

 The ghost stood in front of Vincent as Mike stared. 'Whats going on?'

 Suddenly, the old animatronics-the ones he was with when he worked at Fazbear's Pizza- started to get up. They were broken, dirty and bloodied from god knows what. The clanky-sounding metal robots stood, and started walking to where Vincent was cowering int he corner. 

 "No," he whispered. "Please, NO!"

 The animatronics took Vincent by the neck and pinned him against the wall. Blood spurted from his mouth, as he made choking noises. "STOP!" Mike yelled. "YOU CANT HURT SCOTT!"

 They looked back for a moment but ignored what he was saying. They threw him against the floor with a cracking noise, then proceeded to step on his stomach. Vincent screamed.

 "STOP!" Mike got up and ran twards the animatronics. "HE'S INNOCENT! PLEASE!"

Foxy looked back and grabbed Mike, pushing him against the wall and keeping him still as the others beat Scott-or Vincent up, a pool of blood coming across the floor and spreading even to his feet. 

 Snap.

 Mike watched as Scott's body began to go limp, save for a few twitching nerves. Foxy let up his grip on Mike, and the ghostly children began to fade into the darkness and out of sight. The animatronics stepped back and allowed Mike to come through, his heart filled with hatred, anger and sadness as he saw the light that was left in Scott's eyes go out like a bulb.

 "What did they do to you?" Mike murmured. "Oh god...oh god...."

 He put his head to Scott's chest, hoping to hear any sounds of his heart beat. None. he checked his pulse. None. he begged him to be alive, and Scott instead of Vincent. but nothing.

 He put his arms around Scott and buried his face into the bloody chest of the now dead man beneath him. He cried, and cried, so loud even Habit who stood in the corner flinched.

 But when he looked up, Habit was no longer there, like he disappeared. He looked around more with his teary eyes and noticed the animatronics were now on the ground, heads off and exposing the bodies in them. In the distance, he heard the sirens of police cars heading for him. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 " _Mike Schmidt was placed under arrest today for first degree murder of Scott Cawthon, and several children who were found stuffed into animatronics belonging to Fazbear Pizza. He promises that it wasn't him, and that it was the animatronics and a dead man names Vincent. however, he was found crying over Scott's body and around the room of dead children and blood. He was placed into a mental asylum early this morning."_

 


	6. Opinions. //One-off Parody// [Featuring Author, Mike and Phone Guy]

 Wow. Finally. Its over.

 I sit back in my kitchen chair and glare at my computer as the story i have written for SO LONG is finally done, and its not too shabby i would say. Yeah, the plot wasnt that good, and the characters weren't portrayed perfectly, and its WAY too cliche for me, okay....yeah, its not that great. But hey, people seem to like it, and i can appreachiate that.

 "What did you guys think?" I ask, sitting back.

 "Gross." Mike growled, looking at my computer.

 "It was nice." PG smiled as he read. 

 "Rate, out of ten?"

 "Zero."

 "Nine."

  Opposites attract.

 "How do you guys feel about dating each other? Are you in looovvve?~"

 "NO."

 PG Shrugged.

 "Mike, can you shut the fuck up and accept your love for him okay done even ruin this for me now."

 "You're dumb. There is no way in hell i would be in love with this Foxy fucker."

 "Foxy fucker?" I look back at him and he sighed. "You know, since Foxy is his favorite. And thats all he _ever fucking talks about._ " I shrug and continue to show them the comments.

 "I dont always talk about Foxy."

 "Yeah you do! And that creepy ' _oh, i wanna be one of the animatronics but theres already bodies in there_ ' bullshit."

 "...they would fit better than me anyway..."

 "THATS IT I'M OUT." I throw my computer into space where it becomes one with Shrek and i exit my house where i get into a car and hyperdrive until i am in another fandom universe. Unluckily for me its EverymanHYBRID universe so i automatically have no idea whats going on. Then Shrek comes from space with my computer and tells me to pray to him every night but i tell him to go suck dick and then he turns into Pewdiepie and my kokoro goes doki doki and i begin to fangirl like heck and explode. Then i got shot back into the Godfather 3 where i cri bc its so useless to the movie series but then i go to sleep and wake up in my universe where i realize that everything i just wroke is dumb as shit and you're still here.

 You're still here?

 Then thanks.

 ~Author Out~

 


End file.
